Diamonds and Dragons
by MrzJoker
Summary: Do not think; just imagine you are in a new world? The life you have lived is nothing more than schooling and education, while ruling over souls that you never wanted. Having people depend on you and ask you what, would they do next? Over, and over. Every day of your life. Hell the fuck no. Not for me. Not for Azyenia DeReign.
1. Chapter 1

Diamonds and dragons

Chapter one:

Azyenia stalked towards her father's room with her books clutched tightly too her ample chest. She was in trouble for the umpteenth time today, and frankly, she had no idea why; this time. Her burgundy roots and black end hair cascade over her shoulder as her green eyes peered on the large double doors. Daring herself to walk away, she took a chance and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Poking her head inside the door and made a small murring sounds as her father's wise grey eyes fixed upon her green ones.

"You have summoned me M'lord?"

Her voice soft as honey dew melon, and she bowed her head when her father said nothing for the first 2-3 minutes. She loved her father dearly, but could never stand to stare into his cold eyes when she had no clue what was going on.

"Within the next four days your nameday shall be here, and you shall become Queen of the DeReign. What do you think of this idea?"

She felt the lump within her throat as she looked into her father's eyes. Yes, her nameday was in four days 23 hours, 45 minutes, and 23 seconds. She knew by heart. However her only problem was, she did not want to be Queen of anything.

"Fa-father you know my dreams..."

"Is nonsense; please look forward into the future I've chosen for you."

"But poppa I do not want to go down the future that you have chosen for me."

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed irritated. Why had his eldest been a girl and on top of that a rebellious girl no less? He grunted, and stared down at his daughter from his throne. Her green eyes reminded him of her rebellious mother he once wedded. She reminded him so much of Anna'lyth it killed him to say the next words.

"You will betroth a prince from the northside kingdom."

Azyenia eyes widen as she looked at her father. Her green eyes darkened and turn to slits as she hissed,

"The hell I will! I do not want this stupid kingdom. Give it to Micheal or Robin!"

Jacksons own eyes turned to slits as he got up from his throne faster than lighting and slapping his daughter with great pain in his chest.

"As much as it pains me too strike my only daughter. You will do as YOUR KING tell you too. Your marriage will be 4 weeks from now. Once Prince Dante arrives; he is on his way from his own kingdom."

Azyenia gasped, and held her now burning cheek. Who was this...This MALE to touch her? Growling as tears poured from the corner of her eyes and her bangs shadowed her face. She did not want this life. Enough is enough.

"Go to your room until supper."

Jackson's voice was now soft and he tried to touch her shoulder in comfort. She roughly brushed his hand away turning back as the bangles of her dress ringed announcing her leaving. Jackson looked back at his king's right hand that only shrugged his shoulder, and walked up to pat his shoulders.

"She's almost eighteen Sir. She'll be just like Anna'lyth and grow use to the customs."

Frank said idle with his words and the king shook his head moving back towards his throne too sit down. He slowly glanced up at the large picture of Anna and sighed clutching his heart.

"I miss her dearly."

"Hrm yes. How long now? 4 years?"

"Aye..."

Frank could never in all his 30 years of working under the king get use to seeing such a broken man. He was use to the bloodsheding, arrogant, defiant male order whom gave any order he please. However, after the Bitch Anna'lyth came along with her father's kingdoms shame and married Jack he was never the same. Frank rubbed his pointed beard before looking at the picture with his own hazel nut eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Azyenia could not believe what her father said and done too her. Pulling on her metal tunic and grabbing her favorite pair of black soft leather gloves. Her black fur lined boots came next along with a long sleeve cotton warm shirt and warm cotton sweatpants. Grabbing Silver and Magic her double bladed dragons fire melted metal swords she hook them unto her back and pulled her cloak and mask from behind her door. Tony her youngest little brother came in silently and sat on her bed as she laced up her shoes.

"Does poppa know where you're going?"

"He doesn't need too."

"What happened to your face?"

"I tripped into the cellar door."

"Does poppa know?"

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

Azyenia picked up her bow and quill of arrows pulling them over her shoulders as she walked out her room while little Tony followed her.

"If poppa doesn't know can I tell him?"

Someday she wishes she could just tie the brat up and lock him in the closet. Turning sharply on her heels he ran into her abdomen and looked up against her large bosoms before blushing and stepping back. Kneeling before him, she placed both her hands on each shoulder and stared into his humble innocent blue eyes.

"Look, if I get you 6 sweet breads, four lemon rangs, and two cups of sweet honeyed milk would you go to your room, and pretend you never saw me?"

"I need 10 sweet breads, 6 lemon rangs, and 3 cups of sweet milk. Along with a sweet cake."

Her eye twitched and she regretted the day she taught the 10 year old how to count. Shaking her head and accepting the challenge, she ushered him into his room three door down from the familiar halls. Now all it was too get the bribing materials and get back without being seen. Skillfully she pulled herself against up unto the wooden planks of her home roof walking on the closely spaced wood and looking down in the kitchen where her wet nurse sat watching the brisket broil.

"Oh Mrs. Calington, could you please bring Lady Azyenia her daily Tea?"

The voice imitation was horrible, but Mrs. Calington was 79 years old. She did not need told twice, but once she got up, she just could not sit back down. Once the old woman made her way with the already warmed water and tea bags, she jumped down and grabbed one of mini baskets that sat on the table. Filling them with the necessary foods and cups of milk, she looked up at her entrance then down at her new problem. How was she going to get the basket up there then getting to the room? It is already a problem getting up there herself now this.

Upon hearing, the back doors open she hid under the table and watched quietly.

"I'm telling you Mat. The women from the northside are so damn gorgeous it kills you just by looking at them."

"Mark you really need to stop traveling."

Azyenia felt jealously shoot through her. How could her second youngest brothers travel, but father kept her within the kingdoms walls? Watching as they made their way through the kitchen picking up steamed watered apples and eating them. She took this chance to follow quietly just to get to Tonys room. After 20 minutes of avoiding Mrs. Cali, she made it to Tony's room, to find him asleep holding his favorite book. She twitched once more and she tilted her head to the side. Could she really leave this ball of joy?

"Has anyone seen Lady Azyenia? Her father wants to summon her once more. Lord Dante has arrived and would like to inspect her."

A king's guard stated and Azyenia shook her head tucking her baby brother into his warm furs and kissing him on the forehead after placing his basket of treats next to his dresser.

"I love you little one."

"Love you too boobies."

She smiled as he turned over and went back into his dream-filled night. Azyenia pulled up her mask that she had placed around her neck earlier before using her black magic to teleport to her room to grab her hand made black bag and stuffed her tunics, pants, under garments, and extra mini weapons. A vial of black poison easing that into her side pocket she was ready to go. Now all she needed was a few weeks of food and she would be home free. Now too use-

"Azyenia! Didn't you hear?! Fathers looking everywhere for you!"

Jack said stepping into the dimly lit room and looked into his sisters green eyes with his own dark blues. She was not expecting Jack of all people to search for her.

"What does it matter too you?"

He was the second oldest other then Azyenia and he hated her for it. Why she did not really give a hell, but it still hurt to know that you are younger brother hates you for something you had no control over. He studied her for a moment before smirking.

"You're running away?"

Her back stiffened and she quickly drew up and answers. Watching as he moved closer to her closing the door behind him.

"No I was going to visits Lilith in the gardens tonight. There's going to be a shower tonight and I wanted to dress warm through this fall."

"Then whats with the large bag of clothes? Maybe I should get father and see if he approved of this?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Why?"

"I've already spoken with father before you came to see me."

It was a complete bold lie, but she knew he had no proved if she did it or not. Jack looked at her with questioning eyes before stalking from her rooms into the shadows of the halls. She had about 20 minutes before her father came in raging. Throwing her sac over her shoulder she beeline to the kitchen and started stuffing non-perishables' into her bag and running out the door. The night streets were less crowded then the evening, but it was still enough people to hide in.

After running for a good 10 minutes, she slowed down and listened to her heartbeat. She was finally going to get away. Grinning madly she passed by a few brothels blushing furiously and shaking her head as the noise of the night rose. She would never stoop so low. After walking her streets, she already knew and felt she bought herself enough time to go get her pet wolves and horse. All her babies waited for her everyday; Midnight, Black, and Star.

Going into the stables, she straddles her horse and her wolves looked up at her with questionable eyes. Both were brothers and had mix match eyes; one of each with their dark grey and black fur. Stars were a pale grey with black spots upon her hinnies.

"Ready for adventure boys and Star?"

Azyenia was settling up the settle and placing each back according to how it fit her. After a moment, she looked about her home from the stables. The castle did indeed look gorgeous; perfect even. Her green eyes cooled with tears that threatened and she shook her head placing her water canister upon its handle in the front of the horse. Star swayed her tail happily as the wolves sniffed and nudged her with their muzzles.

She would be happy with her pets. Not that she would ever call them pets, she prefers family friends. Her father never understood, why she kept the wolf pups, but he would never let them enter the kingdom as he pleased. Most night she snuck them in when they were tiny cubs, so they could sleep warmly in the winder. Winter.

Looking up at the half clouded noon skies and bit her lip. She would be taking a big risk in leaving when the cold season was right around the corner. Shaking her head, she could not punk out now. Not with a snot nose brat of a prince coming to claim her hand in marriage. That made her shutter and she shook her head.

Marriage; A doom for every rebel woman such as herself. Before her mother died after birthing little Tony. Azyenia never hated the little blessing from heaven. Even though he took her mother at age 13 she was still proud to call him brother. Jack and Mark were not as pleased. Mat, well not none really knew what Mat would think; the boy would get wrapped up in his studies to much to care. Patting Shadows head and leaning against Star, she mumbled,

"Do you think they'll miss me?"

_"Oh yes very much Ma'lady..." _

Azyenia gasped and turned too looked at the hypnotizing voice, her mask making it hard for her to do that gasp, but it would be fierce if the cloth wasn't thick against the cold winds. Not that she ever used it like so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

She stared at the tall dark male with two bright golden eyes, and pure silver hair. His aura around her seemed to intimidate her causing her to back into star. Both wolves stood in front of her and growled at the male whom only stood before them tilting his head to the side. With the snap of his fingers, there came two baby dragons, both black with blood red eyes. They hissed and confronted the wolves as Dante stood before them.

Azyenia never felt this type of cold in her spine. It was a newfound blood cold. Like if she continued to stare at him, he would rip her soul from her very body.

"You must be Dante…"

"That I am."

"I don't want to marry you."

"Do woman ever have a choice in whom they marry now-a-days?"

"Move out of my way so I can go."

"If you were to leave, I would chase after you; your father would be angered by your disobedience, and you would have to live with being chained to the castle for the rest of your life."

"What difference would it make if I'm married to _you_ I'm still chained to a fucking castle."

She growled and glared at him a moment pasts and they stared at each other, him in white fine silk cloth, and a hooded cloak. Her green eyes piercing his golden ones challenging each other.

"This is pathetic. Your father sent me to retrieve you. I am retrieving you. Come along now girl"

"You are talking to me as if I'm some mutt on the streets."

"You could be."

He stated vaguely, and Azyenia stared at him with disbelieve growling in frustration, the dragons and wolves never stopped growling and hissing at one another. She quickly turned to hook her foot against Stars saddle and hosting herself up. She dared him to make the first move, and after 5 minutes of just waiting, she kicked the side and Star was in full gallop mode. Dante swiftly moved to the side before wrapping his right arm around her waist his palm in the middle of her abdomen, and yanking her from the horse. Yelping as her back hit the ground hard she gasped as her gaze was blurred. Dante stood over her with his foot against her chest as she struggled to get up.

"Syrin, Go fetch her father and tell him I've found his rogue of a daughter in the stables."

One of the twin dragons stopped her idle dominance battle with Azyenia wolves turning quickly to trot out the stables making a signal, which sounded more like an alarm. Azyenia Shook with rage and her green eyes turned a blazing red with cat slits in them.

"Move bitch I have no desire to get married."

Dante stood before her tall strong and un-wielding. She could have broken her honor by falling to her knees under his natural Dominant aura, but she refused to stoop so low. Biting her bottom lip, she reached for her hidden blades beside her hips and she held the twin blade in battle stance.

"I will kill you."

"Do try?"

She launched herself towards him in what seemed to be a head on head attack, and as he braced himself to flip her over him she slide to the side throwing her left blade at his leg. Dante was caught off guard by her dance and the blade sliced through his clothes as he moved out of the way just in time. She huffed and did a handstand landing behind him with a sidekick to his back and he went stumbling forward with a grunt. He turned towards her with a glare and a killer intent within his black eyes. Azyenia smirked under her mask as she used her right hand blade and prepared herself for his attack.

Star and Midnight on the other hand slowly trotted and padded out the stables door while Black held off the second baby Dragon who was ready to launch its own attack towards the pup. Black knew his odds in fighting a dragon, Always aim for the neck, as with any other animal. Once he seen that his brother and sister was safe and his Mistress was fighting he growled spreading his paws apart and lowering his ears growling darker. The baby Dragon hissed and spit a fireball towards the wolf whom jumped to the side and thus the stables caught fire.

Azyenia quickly turned and ran from the fire her green eyes coming back quickly as Black ran towards the Dragon and snapped at his face. The dragon squeal in surprise after lighting the stabled on fire and was hypnotized by its own power. Its eye; the dragons was damaged by his; Blacks claws and teeth. Black quickly ran off after Azyenia and Midnight. Azyenia ran beside Star for a moment wanting to get out the courtyard as quickly as possible, but stumbled by chains. Ripping them off her, she reached up for the reins of the saddle and Star yanked her from the black vortex portal that was trying to pull her in.

"Fa-faster Star!"

Not caring of the random rocks and sticks that gazed her ribs nor legs, she needed to get into the forest where she knew she would be free.

_"Stop Azyenia!" _

Star nayed and reined up causing Azyenia life to flash before her eyes As the horse back hooves came closer to face. Closing her eyes and turning her head, she felt the sharp pain against her ear/ temple, and let out a blood-curling shriek as her head slammed against the ground and she lost her grip on the reins. Star realized her mistake, naying again stamping her feet around before lying upon Azyenia body on her side. She muzzled her Mistress whom was unconscious.

Dante tsked and walked beside the horse laying his hand lightly upon her soft mane and looked down at the unconscious princess. For all the power worth in his kingdom, he knew she would be hell to handle. Hearing other horse hooves gallop towards them, he stepped closer to Azyenia and Shadow and Black attacked him. Grabbing one by the throat and punching the other before flinging his brother into him after his impacted against the tree. Dante retrieved the girl, and stood beside the mourning Horse whom muzzled her Mistresses hand that limpy dangled by his side.

Mumbling and grunting Azyenia could not fight the sub-conscious, that continued to pull her into a torment of darkness. Where she would watch herself be married to a man she had not even known, and is the reason she got herself like this. Her hand twitched and she Star grunted pushing against her Mistress.

_*Come back Mistress Azyenia.*_

"Will she be alright?"

"No telling M'lord. The damage is near the brain and she has not spoken much on her note, on the brighter side, she will be able to have all access to her body functions. The rest of the healing is up to her."

Jackson looked paler then when his wife was on her deathbed that fatal night 4 years ago. Azyenia look just like her. He slammed his fist into the table and glared at the prince whom stood silently watching his supposed 'Wife' lay in the bed with a cloth over her head, and in pain. Could he honestly blame himself for her actions?

"I trusted that you'd get her back safe, not mangled and damaged!"

Dantes golden eyes wondered from her face to stare into her father's cold grey eyes that challenged dominance. He leaned against the wall just as a nurse came in checking her vitals and taking notes that the doctor told her about.

"You said retrieved the girl. I retrieved her. She mangled and damaged herself."

Jackson roared, walking up to the young prince and scolding him,

"This is supposed to be your future wife! How can you let her go and do something so reckless?!"

"With all due respect Sir, She was in your care before I arrived from a 2 weeks journey from my own palace, to come here, then go back out, and find your rebellious teenage daughter in the stables with two wolves, and horse. This is my fault how?"

Jackson was, baffled by it, and lowered his head, the right hand manFrank came in and cut if off as Dante started to push on buttons,

"And-"

"That's enough boy. Your chambers are ready, they have placed your stuff within the princess room. Since it seems more fit-able for the matters do you not agree?"

Dante simple shrugged his shoulders, and turned sharply on his heels his cloak trailing behind him like white snow. Jackson walked over to his daughter's side and held her hand shaking his head.

"If I lose another woman in my life, I'll end it myself."

"Now now Sir, you've lost plenty of women back into the war ages."

Jackson took the joke as best as he could before looking at Frank whom smiled warmly at him.

"Aye, but tis different. I had not cared about them whores. I care about my girls….Girl."

"Ways off the heart M'lord. Anna'lyth did change the good in you."

"Aye she settles my hunger. Bed-laying with her was more powerful than any whore I could be with."

Frank looked a little uncomfortable and shook his head, before pulling his lord from the room.

"Come now Sir, we still have paper work to do. Let the girl rest, she'll be up in the morn, as she always is."

"Just like 'er mother. Crazy bitch."

Frank and Jackson let a mellow laugh rumble through the wooden brick walls as they made their way to his studies.

Tony peeked into his sister's room expecting her to be there for his Thank yews and was greeted by a tall male back. Pushing the door fully open he glares and threw a Sweetbread at the males head. For a four-year-old child his aim was very precise hitting the male home turned sharply after begin targeted. He looked at the child then down where the bread lay at his feet before questioning.

"What is it child?"

"You hurt my sister; I'll break your balls off."

With that child ran off, in fear that his threat was not as dark enough, or the male would try to spank him as all his brother did when he threaten them. Boy, he hated spankings.

Azyenia woke with a start, her gaze graying, and she only saw blurs. Sitting up quickly her head throbbing in pain making, her layback upon the bed pained. Rubbing her temples trying to ease the throbbing in her head, she peeked an eye open in hearing the door, and close the sounds intensifying.

"L-Lady Azyenia?"

"Aye… Martha?"

"Aye! I shall call your father in after giving you a bit of food to gain your strength."

"Aye…"

Was all Azyenia could mutter pulling her left arm over her face trying to stop the throbbing that her cells were enduring. Darkness was all she contributed in her life; normally she would image her mother-playing hide and seek with her, or her father teaching the boys how to throw daggers. She could not even muster up to image a butterfly. Shaking her head, and letting out a sigh she grunted, and turned her head to look out the window.

That was odd for her; it must be night out. She must've woken up around mid-night time. She had tried to leave the night before, so knowing that she's in the nursing room, she would've been out more than a good 2-4 days. Had she missed her name day?

"Martha?"

After hearing her walk up the 43 steps, counting them as she did so, and looked at the woman whom only gasped and dropped the tray of food.

"I must get the doctor."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Will you turn on the lights for me?"

She turned quickly shrieking for the doctor and her father. Azyenia shook her head; Dumb woman. After waiting a good 45-60 minutes; And hour she was feed up and decided to turn on the lights herself. Stumbling from the bed and falling to the floor, she shrieked trying to find out why her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness. Frowning she stood back up, and reached for the wall her vision fading from black, to grey, then purple, and red. She whimpered, and curled up on the ground hugging her knees unto her chest.

"Azyenia!"

"Poppa! I-I can't see.. It's…grey…purple…red… black…"

She told him quickly as he lifted her up back unto the bed of warm furs, and a pillow. She clung to him for a moment, only to have him pry off her hands, and shift her weight so the doctor could examine her.

"Can you open your eyes?"

"I thought they were open?!"

"Oh… just a fair little joke… horrible joke, but uhh… Just follow the light if you can."

The light had burned her eyes, and she looked away with a low hiss and her father shooed the light away. The doctor cleared his throat before switching.

"Since your eyes are too sensitive to light, can you follow my finger?"

Azyenia opened her eyes, and tried to focus though her eyes kept changing from his finger to the inside of his body. She screamed and jumped away leaning upon the bed as her father tried to calm her. The doctor cleared his throat looking more panicky.

"Well…her vision…must be changing differently, see the silver lining upon her eyes? her normal green is outlined with red. The horses hove must've triggered her irises to her inner soul. Her body is going to change regardless of stopping it or not."

"You mean to tell me… its awakening?"

Azyenia looked at her father, and shook her head, and spoke in a French accent which she has never done before,

"Poppa, what are you talking about?"

Jackson looked at his daughter before shaking his head,

"I must have a council meeting at once. Call for the men. Frank! Watch over my daughter. And tell her fiancée she's awake."

"I have a fiancée? When was this? Why wasn't I told?!"

Azyenia could not hold the anger within her eyes as they changed from cool green to blood shot red. The doctor stepped back dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief and tried to settle her,

"N-now now, princess it is really why you're here. Don't you remember?"

She held her head for a moment before looking at the doctor with her red eyes then towards her father,

"Father when were you going to tell me?

He looked at her before turning his golden cloak fluttering behind him and she moved towards him,

"Father!"

Holding her head, she let out a wicked scream breaking the glass of the windows letting the cold winders breeze in from the mid-evening. The doctor held his place as Frank stopped her from leaving taking a few punches to the chest and face, before she wore herself out and was soundly asleep in his arms. Tucking her into the warm furs of the nursing bed, the doctor laid a cool towel on her forehead as he broke out in fever.

"What will we do if it fully awakens?"

Frank looked to the doctor whom kept his eyes on Azyenias face, and checked her vitals every now and then. He stayed silent for a moment, walking towards the window as the nights moon shown half an quarter. Even after her mother sealed the demon from her soul into her daughters, this curse upon the girl was wrong. Her own daughter! Frank had reason of cursing the wretch Anna'lyth for damming her daughter.

"We can only pray that her soul; is stronger than her mothers."

His voice was grave and the doctor did not think twice about it. Prayer was good.


End file.
